Kingdom Hearts: Alternate Side
by OathkeeperNOblivion
Summary: This is Kingdom Hearts Alternate Side. And the changes are real. This is not just some poopy I changed Sora and Kairi's gender around. No, no this is more serious than that. This is a whole alternate side, to Kingdom Hearts. Obviously the first change you'll see is Sora and Kairi's gender swap. Okay I admit it, I'm horrible at making summaries.
1. The Dream

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or Disney.  
Okay I think I was high when I came up with this. JK guys I've never done drugs before. One I'm underage, two that shit's dope. But seriously this story is a bit weird but it can't go away from my head so here it is.  
Okay so there is FemSora and MaleKairi . Yeah this story is dope, definitely dope.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: Alternate Side  
Chapter I: **The Dream

~Destiny Islands~

*Yawn* Sora (Didn't have to change Sora's name) rubbed her big blue eyes and sat up on her bed. Her room was a mess a pair of shorts here, a pair of undergarments there, and a stack of books over that way. "Sora, breakfast time." Her mother called from downstairs.

"Uhh… Mom I haven't even took a shower yet." Sora complained.

"You can take one after breakfast." Sora's mom said.

"But I'd be late for school." Sora complained.

"You don't have any school it's summer break." Her mom said coming into the room.

"Really? Oh yeah, that's right." Sora said getting out of bed.

(After breakfast and a shower)

"Okay mom I'm gonna go to the play island." Sora said putting on her shoes. She was wearing black shorts, and a red tanktop.

"Okay dear, just wait for Kairito (MaleKairi) and Riku. And be back before dark." Sora's mom said.

"Yeah mom, I know." Sora says waving goodbye. She walked out to the road paved with brick.

"_Hey Girl, you know you want it." _A guy said thrusting his pelvis.

"What?" Sora asked confused she tilted her head to the left.

"Dick." Riku punched the guy in the gut.

"Did you have to punch the guy Riku?" Kairito asked shaking his head. His red hair flopped around for a bit.

"Hey guy's we're going to the play island, right?" Sora asked completely forgetting about the guy Riku just punched.

"Yeah, that's what we came here to do." Kairito answered.

"Yep" Riku agreed. The trio started the mile trek to the beach which didn't take long at all.

"Huh, there are only two boats." Sora said.

"Hey Kairito, you want to race?" Riku asked.

"Sure you're on." Kairito agreed.

'I'll go on the boat that's slower." Sora said.

"And whose is it?" Riku asked.

"Uh… Kairito's" Sora answered.

"Wow that's rude Sora." Kairito said.

"Well it's true." Sora teased.

"Yeah, yeah I know that." Kairito said.

"Okay on my mark. 1… 2… 3… Go!" Sora said. Riku went off really fast rowing. Kairito knew that he wasn't gonna win so he slowed down at the beginning.

"Giving up already?" Riku taunted. This made Kairito row very fast to catch up.

_Boys what can you do with them? _Sora thought. The play island was getting closer and closer.

"Haha, I win." Riku said getting out of his boat.

"I was right behind you." Kairito said stopping at the small dock.

"Well you did good Kairito." Sora said getting out of the boat.

"Yeah right, you're just saying that to cheer me up." Kairito said getting out of the boat and onto the dock.

*Yawn* "I need a bit more sleep." Sora said stretching.

"Seriously we just got here and you say you need more sleep." Riku said not believing Sora.

"Well Riku how about we start making the raft, and Sora here can take a nap." Kairito suggested.

"I can't believe this, but alright." Riku said the duo left Sora alone.

~Station of Awakening~

*Cue Dive To the Heart*

She was in the water, maybe? There were bubbles floating up from where she was sinking, into a dark abyss. She was sinking head first. Her long brown hair wasn't wet, which means that she's not underwater. She flipped herself over and landed at the bottom of the abyss on her feet. She opened her eyes a blinding white flash. She closed her eyes and put her arms in front of herself. She could hear flapping, birds? She opened her eyes again. Several doves flew away into the distance of the abyss. She was standing on a platform of stained glass. She was depicted on the art. She was on the right side of the platform. Her eyes closed, long brown hair cascaded down onto her left shoulder. She was holding some thing in her left hand backwards, a giant key. The teeth seemed to make a metallic wing. The shaft was black and on the underside of the hand guard. The hand guard was golden. The keychain's token was a gust of green wind. The colors of the Key were black and gold. A name popped into Sora's mind Wayward Wind.

To the left of the depiction of Sora were two depictions one of Kairito's face and one of Riku's face. Kairito's was above Riku's and both were only colored with different shades of blue.

"_So much to do, so little time… Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut." _Sora walks to the middle of the platform. A pedestal appears to the left. It has a Shield on it, black with a red outline, a red three circle symbol on it the one at the bottom was the biggest and the two on top were smaller.

"_Power sleeps within you." _A pedestal appears on the right. It has a staff on it, a green handle and three blue orbs the biggest on the bottom and the smaller ones on top.

"_If you give it form…" _A pedestal appears in front of Sora. It has a sword on it, a silver blade and a blue handle. On the hand guard was a black three circle symbol, just like the others it had the biggest one on bottom and the smaller ones on top.

"_It will give you strength. Choose well." _Sora was confused.

"Well okay, I guess I should choose?" Sora asked herself. She looked at the choices, a sword, shield, and a staff.

_The sword is Riku, the shield is Kairito, so the staff is mine. _Sora thought.

"Alright let's go with the staff." Sora walked over to the staff and picked it up.

"_What will you give up in exchange?" _Sora looked over at the sword and shield.

"I don't need the sword." Sora decided and walked over to the sword. All the pedestals disappeared.

"_You've chosen the power of the __**mystic **__you've given up the power of the __**warrior**__. Is this the form you choose?"_

"Yes" Sora answered making her final decision.

"_Move onwards." _A door appeared it was unreasonably tall, at like 12 feet tall. Sora walked over to the door and pushed it open. She was now standing on a platform identical to the one she was just on earlier but the background colored orange. And two pillars rose up from the abyss.

_I'm guessing those are other platforms. _Sora thought. It made sense considering walkways joined them together. Sora walked to the middle of the platform. A creature popped out of the shadows. It tried scratching her. Sora jumped back.

*Cue Fragments of Sorrow*

_Sora saw a boy send some wind tornado thing at a bunch of blue monsters with red eyes. _"Aero" Sora sent a small tornado at the 2 foot tall creature it was completely black except for two glowing yellow eyes, its antennae flicked every so often. The small creature went flying off the platform and into the abyss.

"What the..? How did I do that?" Sora asked herself. She ran up the walkway up to the next platform which was green but still the same. Three of those creatures popped out this time. _Sora saw an older girl in front of her "You got to remember to use magic some times. Like this." The older girl sent some fire at open space over a pool of water. _"Fire" Sora sent a fireball at them and killed two of the creatures the two disappeared into black smoke. The last one standing tried to pounce Sora. She just cartwheeled out of the way. "Fire" a fireball hit the creature head-on killing it.

"It's magic." Sora said in awe of herself. She got to the last platform it was purple but there was another door at the other side. This time she was surrounded by the creatures. "Aero" this time the tornado circled Sora blowing some of the creatures into the abyss but others were just dazed. "Fire, Fire, Fire." Three rings of fire circle around Sora burning and killing the remaining creatures. She walked over to the door and pushed it open.

"What..? I'm back here." Sora said as she recognized this platform as the first one.

"_The closer you get to the light the bigger your shadow becomes."_ A giant creature popped out of the ground. It was black like the others. But it had a heart-shaped hole in its chest and dreadlock thingies and a pair of small wings that would never allow it to fly. It punched the ground Sora was just standing just a second ago. Sora came up with an idea, she climbed up the giant's arm and stood on its shoulder. "Fire, Fire, Fire, Fire, Fire." Sora sent five fireballs at the creature's head before it shook her off. The creature sent dark orbs out of the hole in its chest. Sora jumped back form the first one then cartwheeled out of the way for those following and then… "Aero" Sora sent the dark orbs back at the creature. She was about to kill it when darkness formed underneath her feet and she started sinking.

* * *

So how did I do? Alright… maybe… no good… And if your wondering I have no clue where this story came from. I think I'm catching yaoi fangirl disease. And yes I know that doesn't exist but hey have to have some reason why I wrote this.


	2. Wayfinder

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Square Enix. Just my ideas.

So any of you that stuck around for this horrible story are cool and I love you. For liking my horrible story when you could read 71.2k Kingdom Hearts stories but you decided to read this horrible one. So thanks.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: Alternate Side  
Chapter II: **Wayfinder

~Destiny Islands~

*Yawn* Sora sat up and stretched. She then lied back down, Kairito's face came into view.

"Whoa" Sora jumped at the sight.

*Hahaha* "Did I scare you Sora?" Kairito asked.

"Hmmph, no" Sora answered crossing her arms.

"You were scared." Kairito teases.

"Well I don't know which one is more scary, Kairito who watches Sora as she sleeps, or waking up to see Kairito's face." Riku said walking over to the two.

"What? He watches me while I sleep." Sora asked, she looked away and blushed.

"What are you talking about Riku? I've only been here for 30 seconds." Kairito says.

"Hey, you guys want to race?" Sora asked standing up.

"Are you serious?" Riku asked.

"Sure" Kairito answered.

"1… 2… 3… Go!" Sora yelled as she started running. Riku and Kairito were ahead by a bit. A gust of wind propelled Sora forward getting ahead of Riku and Kairito. And she won.

"What, how did you win?" Kairito asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah… How did you win?" Riku asked kinda skeptical.

"I… I don't know." Sora answered.

"You sure you don't know?" Kairito asks.

Sora walked along the beach and found five thassalla shells they were all the same color purple and yellow. _Sora saw three hands each were holding star-shaped token things one orange, another blue, and a green. Wayfinders… "If your friends share them you'll never be apart, they're supposed to be made of seashells."_

"Never be apart." Sora muttered. She pocketed the thassalla shells. She might just make some of these _"wayfinders." _The sun was starting to dip.

"Oh crap the sun's setting." Sora said.

"Why don't we watch the sunset before we go?" Kairito asked.

"Sure why not, but we're sitting at the dock." Sora said.

"Okay, miss I have to be on time or my mother will worry." Kairito said.

The two sat on the dock. The sun was orange as it got closer to the horizon, the sky pink.

"Riku's changed." Kairito stated.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Sora let's go on the raft together just the two of us!" Kairito said all the sudden. Riku who was about to join them turned around and left.

"Kairito you're the one that's changed." Sora said it fell on deaf ears to Riku. _I can't believe they'd leave me behind after all the work I put into the raft, they're just gonna leave me behind._

Riku wasn't angry at Sora he was angry at Kairito ever since he came along Sora has been all googully eyed about him instead of him her childhood friend.

"_Your friends don't care about you anymore. How do you feel?"_

"Huh, who are you?" Riku asked more annoyed than interested or scared, by the slouched figure in the brown cloak.

"_I am your guide to a better future. Hold out your key and unlock the door, it will lead you to different worlds but you'll never be able to come back here. Not that you'd want to come back to this prison. Now would you?"_

A flash and in Riku's hand was a giant key the hand guard was gold. The shaft was silver and the teeth made a crown. Kingdom Key it resembled the X-blade.

"_Yes I knew it, you're the chosen one who will open the door and change the worlds."_

"Chosen one, open the door? That door will change the worlds?" Riku asked.

"_No, but there is a final door. The door to… to __**light.**__" _The hooded figure was lying about the light part but still.

"Final door to light?" Riku asked.

"_Yes and I can show you it. All we need are the seven Princesses of Heart and then we can unlock the final door." _

"Will I get to see other worlds?" Riku asked.

"_Yes, many." _

"Then we have a deal. I'll get the seven princesses and unlock the final door." Riku said. Riku held out Kingdom Key and unlocked the wooden door in the secret place.

"Sora, dinner's ready. Sora?" Her mom asked.

Sora was rowing a boat to the play island because there was a storm brewing and the raft wasn't tied down.

"Riku's boat." Sora said stopping at the dock. She ran over to the small wooden shack. Those creatures from her dream popped out of the ground.

"What?" Sora said as she started running away from them she handled them easily in a dream because it was a dream and she could cast magic. But this was real life she couldn't cast magic. A ball of flame ignited one. Or could she...?

*Gasp* "I just cast magic and this is real life." Sora said surprised. She saw a figure on the islet. She jumped and grabbed hold of the roof of the shack and pulled herself up. She ran across the bridge, and there Riku was standing just watching the storm. Riku turned around.

"The door has opened." Riku said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"We can go to the outside worlds now, we may never come back but. I'm not scared of the darkness." Riku said.

"What about Kairito?" Sora asked.

"He's coming too." Riku lied, he hoped not. _That backstabbing little…_ Darkness crept around Riku and Sora. Riku just held out his hand and Sora tried to grab it so she could pull him back. They we're both swallowed by darkness and then a flash of light and Sora was standing there. The creatures popped out of the shadows.

"Sora!" Kairito yelled. He kept running with a Keyblade in hand. The shadows were ignited by flames before he got to Sora.

"What? How'd you?" Kairito stuttered.

"It's called magic. And what's that?" Sora asked pointing to a giant blue key in Kairito's hand.

"This I really don't know." Kairito said just as confused as Sora was.

"Well whatever." Sora said giving up. A huge gust of wind propelled them into the sky…

* * *

Hehe cliffhanger of doom! No really I just like putting cliffhangers everywhere. So hope you enjoyed. :) Bye!


	3. Author's Note: One

Hey guys I got some news. Don't worry if I don't post very often anymore. There's just a bit of complication in my family. Meaning I have to help raise my nephew. Yeah I feel great just peachy, just peachy. Oh and did I mention I'm only a teenager. IGN would rate my life 10/10, because they rate everything bad as good and vice versa. Oh did I say I hate IGN and that I'm pointlessly rambling now. Bye, I'll see you guys in perhaps a week, or more, or less? Yeah I just wrote this to tell you that I'm not post very frequently anymore.


	4. Other Worlds?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Square Enix, if I did… hehehehe

I also am bringing in Parkour / Free Running, because seriously it's cool. Like parkour will be a thing in KHIII, so why not bring it in right now. Oh, and since I won't have the time to post stuff very often anymore I'll reward you guys with. *Drumroll* Longer chapters! I've also been playing Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Final Mix to study Ventus' and Aqua's moves, abilities, and their stats.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: Alternate Side  
Chapter III: **Other Worlds?  
~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ Sora's POV

~Destiny Islands~

"Uhhgg… That hurt." Sora complained as she sat up and opened her blue eyes.

"Hey Sora, could you maybe get me down from here?" Kairito asked as he hung from a palm tree. Sora took in her surroundings she was standing on a floating island in the night sky.

"Yeah I'll get you down but uh… this might hurt a bit. Aero!" Sora yelled sending a gust of wind at Kairito, he fell out of the tree in a lump with that giant blue key at his side. Sora looked over it.

The hand guard was silver, with a black handle. The shaft was thin and blue. The teeth of the key was shaped like a broken diamond with four spikes, one on the top and three on the side. Also a silver triangle sat inside of the broken diamond. The token of the key chain was a raindrop.

*Cue Sinister Shadows*

Sora could feel someone or something's presence behind her. She flipped around to see the giant black monster with the dreadlocks and heart shaped hole in its chest. And those creepy yellow eyes.

"Kairito?" Sora asked worried. She shook him, unconscious. "Just great." She muttered and turned to face the monster.

Sora tensed herself as if getting ready to move in a split second. The giant creature charged a punch up and hit the ground sending a shockwave across the ground, Sora jumped over it by jumping at the palm tree and pushing off. Sora landed on the creature's arm she ran up it. A beam of light glowed. In her hand she held a gold and black key backwards, Wayward Wind.

Sora didn't think much as she decided to just fight with this weird oversized key, whacking the giant creature's head until it shrugged her off. "Aero, Fire" Sora sent a wave of fire at the creature. The creature got angry because of the burn and leaned back and sent those dark orbs from the hole in its chest.

Sora realized that she could move a lot faster with this key in hand. _How does that work? _Sora thought to herself. She blocked the dark orbs and sent the back at the giant. Sora jumped into the air and seemed to teleport and land on the dark monster's shoulder she started striking its head holding the key backwards. It's like she's done this before.

Sora did a back flip off the creature's shoulder. "Light" Sora flipped Wayward Wind so she held it forward and shot out a ball of light. When the light collided with the creature it was knocked away and flew up into a dark portal in the sky.

"Kairito!" Sora tried to grab the boy that was blown up into the sky. The portal tried pulling Sora up too so she grabbed the palm tree but then that was pulled out too and she flew up into the dark portal.

*End Sinister Shadows*

~Traverse Town~

Sora opened her eyes groggily. "What a dream." *Yawn* A dog walked up to her and started licking her face.

"Wah! It's not a dream." Sora opened her eyes fully alert. The dog was tan in color with a thin black tail. Long black ears that hung low, and a big black nose shaped like an olive. The dog turned around and ran out the alley.

"Hey wait." Sora got up and turned the corner of the alley. "Huh, where am I?" She asked. The ground was paved with cobblestone. Buildings all around and it was night time. There was a shop of sorts right next to her, she opened the door.

An older man with blonde hair turned around while saying. "How may I help you..? Oh, it's just a kid."

"I'm not a kid." Sora told the blonde man.

"Yeah sure, how old are, you like 12." He said.

"I'm 14, old man." Sora said.

"Old man, I'm not that old." The blonde haired man said.

"Yeah whatever, can you tell me where I am?" Sora asked. The blonde haired man started explaining that the town is called Traverse Town.

"I'm Cid." The blonde man said.

"Okay Cid, I'm Sora. And I'm gonna go look for my friends." Sora said.

"Okay just be careful. You need anything, come see me." Cid said pointing his thumb at his chest.

"Actually I could use some food." Sora said noticing how hungry she was.

"Here" Cid handed Sora a piece of bread with peanut butter on it.

"Thanks" Sora said before biting into it and heading out the door.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ (Outside the shop)

Sora saw something that looked cute it was a small creature. It had a giant red pom-pom on its head Sora wanted to touch it.

"Kupo, Don't touch the pom-pom. Why does everyone want to touch the pom-pom, kupo?" The creature asked in a cute soft voice. Sora stopped trying to touch the pom-pom. The cute little guy was pale in color, a giant head with rosy cheeks. A big red-pink nose and his eyes were very thin horizontal slits. Its ears were small, stubby legs, and fat arms. Out of its back were two purple bat wings.

"What are you?" Sora asked innocently.

"Kupo, you haven't seen one of my kind before, kupo? I guess that would explain why you wanted to, kupo… touch the pom-pom. I'm a Moogle we're really good at making stuff like potions, bracelets, weapons, anything you could ever want." The Moogle said.

"Oh that's cool." Sora said still mesmerized by the pom-pom.

"You still want to touch the pom-pom?" The Moogle asked. Sora nodded. *Sigh* "Go ahead, but don't yank on it, kupo." Sora poked the pom-pom ten times than grabbed the Moogle and hugged him to her chest.

"Kupo" The Moogle said in complete shock. Sora was crying while hugging The Moogle like a teddy bear.

"Umm…Uh… You're alright, you're alright, you're alright, kupo." The Moogle said trying to calm the crying girl hugging him.

Sora let go of the Moogle. "I'm sorry, it's just… I just lost my home and I don't know what to do anymore." Sora said.

"Yeah most people here lost their homes, that's the whole point of this town. My name's Mog, kupo." The Moogle said feeling that he should tell this girl his name.

"I'm Sora. Could you maybe help me look for my friends?" Sora asked Mog.

"Kupo, I'll help. You wouldn't want to be attacked by the Heartless while you're alone anyways, kupo." Mog said feeling like he should help Sora out for some unknown reason.

"Thank you, but what are the Heartless?" Sora asked tilting her head to the left.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ Kairito's POV (Later that day or night really)

Kairito walked down the empty streets of Traverse Town. "Where is everyone? Maybe are they hiding from those creatures?" Kairito asked himself. Kairito knew the name of the key he held in his hand, the name is Rainfell. He turned the corner.

"They'll keep coming at you out of nowhere as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. Hand it over." Kairito turned around to see a brown haired man with a gunblade. He had a scar going from his forehead to his left cheek.

"What? This…" Kairito said looking at the giant blue key. "Oh yeah, your not taking this." He stood so that his left side was in front and his right side was in the back with Rainfell held ready. (How Aqua stands in a fight.)

"Okay, we'll do this the hard way." The brown haired man said lifting the gunblade off his shoulder. The man struck first, but his gunblade bounced harmlessly off a transparent purple sphere that surrounded Kairito. Kairito struck the man in the chest then the leg. They both jumped back away from each other. The man pointed his gunblade at Kairito. Three fireballs shot out, Kairito rushed forward with a purple barrier surrounding him, he hit the man.

The man leaned on his gunblade. "How are you so strong? You're just a kid." The man asked.

Kairito walked away. "I don't have time for this." He said before turning the corner. Kairito turned on his heel and raised Rainfell to block a shuriken. The young woman that threw it was shocked by how fast he could move, and that she was now left without a weapon.

The woman had short black hair and gray eyes. She wore a green tanktop. I wonder if you could call it that considering it only covered her breast. She also had on kaki short-shorts and white stockings that went up to mid-thigh. (I realized just now that I've messed these up with tights in my other writings. Two different things goes on the same body part. And I don't wear them, so how am I supposed to know what they're called.)

She had long fishnet gloves under her orange fingerless gloves. "How did you?" She said shocked.

"I seriously don't have time for this." Kairito started walking away.

Until… "Get away from me you stupid Heartless." The young woman said.

Kairito turned around. "What I'm not Heartless you're the one that attacked me…" Kairito saw the black creatures that he'd been fighting surrounding the woman accompanied by soldier looking creatures with the same yellow eyes.

Kairito pointed Rainfell at the creatures. "Freeze" a shard of ice cut through some, killing them. Kairito jumped over the group of monsters into the center. He raised his Keyblade like a lightning rod. "Thunder" lightning bolts struck the creatures around him and the woman, killing them.

"Why'd you save me?" The woman asked.

"Eh, can't leave someone to die." Kairito shrugged.

"I'm Yuffie…" The woman said as the man approached. "And he's Squall."

"It's Leon." Squall said annoyed.

"Okay, but can someone explain everything to me?" Kairito asked.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ Sora's POV

"So let me get this straight Mog, the Heartless devour hearts to make more of their own?" Sora asked the Moogle flying next to her as she walked around.

"Kupo, yes that's right." Mog answered.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Sora asked.

"Saying what, kupo?" Mog asked.

"Kupo" even when Sora said it, it still sounded silly.

"Why do Moogles say kupo, umm? I don't know we just keep saying it, kupo." Mog said.

The duo kept walking, oddly they ran into no one. They entered an alleyway. A window shattered and out came a Soldier Heartless that landed on its back. Mog pulled Sora behind a corner so they weren't seen. There were light footfalls of someone jumping out the window and after the Soldier Heartless.

"Phew, that was close one. Kupo, I wouldn't want to fight those Heartless, I've never seen one like that, kupo, we normally only see Shadows." Mog said.

Sora walked out from their hiding spot. "I don't see them so let's go." Mog flew out after her. They didn't get very far before; four Soldiers popped out.

"I hope you know some magic, kupo." Mog said.

"I've got something better." In a flash of light Wayward Wind was in Sora's hand. "Fire" Sora learned she could control where the fire went, so she directed it so it would circle her hitting the Heartless. "Stop" Mog held up a sword that was shaped like a bird's wing colored red-orange. (It would be a knife in Sora's hand.) The three remaining Soldiers froze. Mog flew next one than slashed it six times. Sora put three quick slashes into one than jumped to the next hitting it in the head. The Stop spell wore off and the Soldier Heartless finally felt the blows. They all faded into darkness three pink hearts flew into the sky.

"Kupo, you have a Keyblade?!" Mog said in shock.

Sora held it at arms length. "So that's what it's called." Sora made it disappear in a flash of light.

"It's been ten years since I've seen a Keyblade wielder, kupo." Mog said bouncing up and down.

"So I'm guessing you know more about the Keyblade then me. So can you explain it to me?" Sora asked.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ (After 20 minutes)

Sora pushed open a door and walked through. There was a giant purple Heartless consisting of six parts. A helmet, which is undoubtedly its head, a cylinder thing with the Heartless emblem, more than likely it's torso, two gauntlets and two armored feet. All these parts were floating.

Sora rushed over to the edge of the elevated ground she was on and looked down. Kairito and two others were fighting the Guard Armor. Sora jumped off the elevated area and landed to the right of the giant Heartless. The Guard Armor looked like it was about to fall apart. Sora summoned Wayward Wind as she ran towards the Heartless. Before she would crash directly into the Heartless she jumped and slashed her Keyblade right across its chest and landed on the left side of the Guard Armor. The Guard Armor shook violently then disappeared and let out a giant pink heart that flew up into the air.

"Sora?" Kairito asked.

Sora let out a giggle. "Did I come at the right time?" She asked knowing the answer.

"Yes, yes you did. But where's Riku?" Kairito asked.

Sora hung her head down and said. "I don't know."

"Hey! What about us, do we get to introduce ourselves?" The duck with blue clothing and a staff asked.

"Sure, I'm Sora and that's Kairito…" Mog flew up to Sora. "And that's Mog." Sora said pointing to Kairito and Mog.

"A Moogle? Well anyways I'm Donald Duck." The duck said.

"Name's Goofy, hey why don't you come with us. We can go to other worlds on are vessel." The tall dog that walked on two legs said.

"I wonder if we could find Riku?" Sora muttered.

"Oh, no, no, no, we only have room for one more person. And I propose that Kairito is going." Donald said. "I don't need some girl complaining about everything." You could barely hear Donald mumble.

"Well Donald we have more than enough room for three more people, ahyuck." Goofy said.

"No, no, no, no, The King said the key not two keys." Donald complained/explained.

"What's wrong with me coming?" Sora complained.

"First off you're holding your key the wrong way, second off you're a girl." Donald said.

"What's wrong with girls?!" Sora almost yelled.

"We'd have to worry about getting your girl stuff." Donald said.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me. I should remember to get some of them. But than why am I holding the key backwards it's shaped to be held backwards." Sora said.

"You're not going." Donald stated as a final decision.

"Fine, but Kairito can I talk to you?" Sora said before walking out of earshot of Donald and Goofy. Kairito followed.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kairito asked.

Sora pulled out something from her pocket. A star-shaped object made of thassalla shells, a Wayfinder. "Promise me that you'll find Riku while holding this." Sora said handing it to Kairito.

"What is it?" Kairito asked taking hold of it.

"A Wayfinder, a good luck charm." Sora explained.

"Okay" Kairito held the Wayfinder and said. "I'll find Riku, I promise you that Sora."

"Okay go on now to help Donald and Goofy." Sora said taking the Wayfinder back. She and Kairito started walking to Donald, Goofy and Mog who were waiting for them.

"So, what's your answer?" Donald asked.

"Why not, I'll go with you guys, to help your king and to find Riku." Kairito said.

Goofy pulled Donald aside. "Do you really think we can this Riku?" Goof asked.

"Who knows but we need him to help the King." Donald replied.

"So are we going?" Kairito asked.

"Yeah, but first I want to teach you about the Fire spell." Donald said.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ (About another 20 minutes)

Sora and Mog watched the gummi ship fly off. "So you want to go to other worlds too?" Mog asked.

"Yeah but we can't." Sora answered.

"Who said we couldn't. I'll show you how us Moogles get around from world to world." Mog said.

"How?" Sora asked interested.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the longer chapter! And yes I was true to my word, but maybe not for my other stories. Hehehehhe… And yes I also changed my name because it used to be DaArch3r. Bye and I hope you have a good day, uh night. I finished this while it was day time so yeah.


	5. Riku

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, just this really strange plot.

Yay Sora and Mog are gonna go to other worlds now, and have you ever wondered how Moogles get to other worlds?

Thank you Guest for your review, I'm glad you love the story.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: Alternate Side  
Chapter IV: **Riku

~Traverse Town~

"This is how Moogles get around from world to world. First we need to make sure no one is looking, it's a secret, kupo." We looked around and saw no one. "Second we need this." Mog pulled a rose colored gem from nowhere.

"How did you? Whatever; how is that going to help us go to other worlds?" Sora asked.

"Kupo, third we need this." Mog pulled a piece of chalk out of a bag that appeared out of nowhere. "And then we draw this, kupo." Mog drew a circle, then another circle inside, and then a star, the points going outside of the inner circle slightly. "And then we hold out the gem, kupo." Mog held out the gem and nothing happened. He scratched his head and looked over the gem. "Kupo… kupo, this isn't even the gem it's just a piece of rose quartz, kupo." Mog put it in the bag and started searching for something inside the bag.

"Umm… Mog do you need help with anything?" Sora asked innocently.

Mog pulled another rose colored gem out, but unlike the rose quartz it glowed. "Ha, there you are. Kupo" Mog held this one out towards the chalk drawing. The chalk glowed white until it was seriously just a glowing white circle.

"Okay that was cool." Sora said in awe.

"Come on let's go." Mog said before flying into the middle of the glowing circle, Sora followed. There was a flash of light.

~Radiant Garden~

When Sora opened her eyes she noticed she was in a town that was now in ruins. "Mog where are we?" Sora asked, slightly scared.

"Kupo, that can't be right, this place is suppose to have some people." Mog said, looking through the wreckage.

"What do you mean it's supposed to?" Sora asked.

"The wreckage was already here but there was still some people left in this world, kupo." Mog said still searching through the ruins.

Soldier Heartless appeared, seven of them. Sora summoned Wayward Wind and blocked their flip-kick attacks. "Fire" Sora spun around in a fire-spin; the Soldiers fell on their backs. The one that was closest to the fire was killed.

"Stop" Mog held up his little sword. And all the Soldiers froze. Sora slashed the one in front of her than jumped up and crashed down onto a closely spaced group they all got hit by the impact. Sora jumped back and threw Wayward Wind at all the Soldiers with a Strike Raid.

Time returned for the Soldiers and they all got slashed be beams of purple light as to correct them to what happened whilst they were not in time. All the Heartless faded and pink hearts floated up into the sky. Sora wondered where they went.

~~x~~

A figure watched over this fight. _"Soon Ventus, We just have to find Aqua, and then convince that girl to help. Then you'll be awake again." _The figure's yellow eyes glowed for a second. The figure disappeared into a corridor of darkness. (Who is the mysterious figure? It might not be who you think it is.)

~~x~~

"Sora is that you?" Sora turned around Riku was walking towards her.

"Riku, what are you doing here?" Sora asked complete innocence in her voice.

"Kupo, so is this one of your friends?" Mog asked.

"Yeah that's Riku." Sora told Mog.

"Well Sora, to answer your question I got here after our home was swallowed by darkness." Riku said.

"Well Mog said there were other people here, where are they?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, but when I got here it was like this, we should get out of here. This place is teeming with Heartless." Riku said grabbing Sora's hand.

"Riku, how do you know about the Heartless?" Sora asked.

"Oh this woman told me but now that you're here I'll go tell her the deal's off." Riku said before trying to pull Sora with him towards a castle in the distance. Sora pulled her hand away from Riku's.

"What deal, and why does me being here have anything to do with it?" Sora asked.

"I made a deal to help Maleficent and she would help me find you." Riku explained.

~~x~~

"_Maleficent" _The name rang inside the figure's head. The figure clutched their head. _"Shut up! Maleficent were have I heard that name? Aha, that's it Ventus that's where I heard that name from. Maleficent is that witch." The figure looked in the direction of the castle the silver haired boy was going with the brunette girl and Moogle._

~~x~~

"Maleficent the deal is off." Riku said to the witch when he entered Hollow Bastion. (For those that don't know Hollow Bastion is actually just the castle outside of Radiant Garden.)

"The deal's off now why would that be, child?" Maleficent asked and turned around. "Oh…" Maleficent saw Sora. "Maybe, I can make a better deal." Maleficent held up her staff and pointed it at Sora. A hooded figure jumped out of a corridor of darkness. The figure summoned Oblivion and held it up to block the beam of dark green magic.

"Who are you?" Maleficent asked the figure.

"…" The figure seemed to be floating in the air, but was actually standing on transparent purple hexagons.

Yellow eyes flashed for a second. "Your heart is made of pure darkness, is it not?" Maleficent asked. The hooded figure with yellow eyes.

"There is no such thing as pure light or pure darkness." The voice was definitely a female's. "There's always light in the deepest darkness, and there's always darkness in the brightest light. One does not exist without the other." The yellow eyed girl said.

"Insolent child, you've obviously never heard of the Princesses of Heart, six of light and one of darkness. All of them pure." Maleficent said.

"Well I'm no princess." She looked above Maleficent. "Wouldn't you agree, Vanitas?" The yellow eyed girl asked the other hooded figure that dropped down behind Maleficent.

Maleficent followed the girl's eyes and spotted Vanitas. "You think you two can beat me?" Maleficent asked.

"Actually no us four are gonna defeat you." Riku said as he and Sora assumed their positions on the left and right of Maleficent. Yellow eyed girl held Oblivion, Vanitas summoned Void Gear, Riku summoned Kingdom Key, and Sora summoned Wayward Wind.

They all filled in attacking Maleficent. Maleficent let out an outburst of green flames Sora and Riku were done, but yellow eyed girl and Vanitas just seemed to disappear. "Too slow" Vanitas appeared above Maleficent pointing Void Gear at her, she was hit.

"Too fast for ya?" Yellow eyed girl appeared right next to Maleficent and started slashing over and over again. Maleficent engulfed herself in flames and was gone. "Curaga" Yellow eyed girl held up Oblivion and healed Riku and Sora.

"Raven, do you always have to heal people?" Vanitas asked before he took off the hood of his black cloak.

"We'll yeah, because I'm being nice." The yellow eye girl AKA Raven pulled off the hood of her black cloak. She had, guess what, hair the color of a raven's feathers. (Vanitas and Raven look alike. Why? That's a pretty good question, but I'm not answering it yet.)

"Uhhgg… Where'd Maleficent go?" Riku asked as he got up.

"I-I-I…is the witch gone?" Mog asked coming out from his hiding spot.

"Yes she's gone Mog you don't have to be so scared." Sora said grabbing the Moogle in a hug to calm him down.

Raven punched Vanitas. "Why didn't you get me a Moogle for my birthday? She has one." Raven said.

"I got you that nice spellbook. And since when did you act like a girl?" Vanitas asked.

"What do you mean, I am a girl." Raven said before tackling him to the ground.

Vanitas rolled over so he was on top. "Okay, do you want me to list all the times you don't act like a girl? Cause this will take awhile so get comfortable." Vanitas said.

"Get off me pedophile." Raven said.

"What pedophile, I'm only 18." Vanitas said. (Vanitas came back to life two years ago.)

"Yeah, and I'm 17 so you're a pedophile." Raven said.

"You two shut about pedophilia in front of Sora." Riku said.

"What's a pedophile? And what does pedophilia mean?" Sora asked.

"Sora you, don't need to know." Riku said.

"Umm… okay…" Sora said to Riku's answer innocently.

* * *

~Wonderland~

_**Kairito's POV**_

Kairito saw that cat again and now he was sitting of the table, with the two vials, one to shrink, and the other to grow. "The shadow will be here soon, are you ready? If not, too bad." The Cheshire Cat disappeared. A Heartless fell down from the sky in front of where Kairito, Donald, and Goofy were on the table.

"Blizzard" Kairito pointed Rainfell at Trickmaster. The ice hurt Trickmaster a bit.

This went on for a little longer before Kairito came up with a plan. "Donald, Goofy distract him, while I do something." Kairito waited for Donald and Goofy to nodded, and then he ran across the table to the vials and started to drink from the red one.

Kairito grew and was soon taller than Trickmaster. The once giant Heartless ran away in fear. "On no you don't. Fire" Kairito shot a fireball at Trickmaster and it burned, until it was dead, it let out a heart that flew up and disappeared before hitting the ceiling.

Donald and Goofy later drank from the red vile, and when they grew to real size. A keyhole appeared in the air. Kairito jumped back and held out Rainfell to lock the keyhole, or the heart to the world.

A gummi piece fell out and Goofy picked up and showed Donald. After some talking, "Okay let's go back to the ship." Donald said before heading to where we first entered this world. Donald waved his wand and the green glowing circle appeared; the portal to the ship. They entered and the portal closed.

* * *

So what do Vanitas and Raven want? Where'd Maleficent go? Is Maleficent even alive anymore? What about the deal Riku made with the brown cloaked man? Wait… there're seven princesses of heart but one has a pure heart of darkness!

This is Kingdom Hearts: Alternate Side and the changes are real. Why did I make it six pure hearts instead of seven, because uneven numbers my friends, uneven numbers. There're still seven princesses of heart but one has a pure heart of darkness. But wait how do we know who the Seekers of Darkness are if there's a princess of heart with darkness. No there're still is only 13 Seekers of Darkness but how they are connected to the X-blade will be different.

All questions will be answered in due time. Bye, I hope you enjoyed, and this is not some little poopy I just changed Sora and Kairi gender and put that in the story. No this is more serious.


End file.
